


AB de Villiers, Relationship Guru

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [10]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale is freaking out about his relationship with Trent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AB de Villiers, Relationship Guru

It was just past noon and Dale was wandering around his house when he started freaking out. After he and Trent had kissed for the first time, he had been feeling things that he had never felt before and it was starting to scare him, especially now when he was on his own again and had time to think about everything that had happened. He took his phone and dropped himself on the sofa with a loud sigh. He needed to talk to someone about this, someone who would be able to give him some good advice. Luckily his best friend happened to be the right kind of person for that.

“Dale! How are you, man?” AB asked cheerfully, after picking up the phone. “Long time no speak! How was England?”

“I need to talk to you,” Dale replied hastily and bit his lower lip. “About Trent.”

“Is everything okay? You sound a bit nervous,” AB said, sounding rather worried now. “Do you want me to come over?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Dale answered, absently fidgeting with one of the pillows.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” AB said. “Put some beers in the fridge. You sound like you need one.”

Dale chuckled in reply and nodded, even though AB couldn’t see him. “Good idea. See you soon.”

-

“So, what is this all about?” AB asked, sitting down next to Dale, a cold beer in his hands. “You didn’t break up, did you?”

“I think I love him,” Dale blurted out, nervously toying with the zipper of his hoodie. He had never been in love before. Sure, he loved his family and his friends and all of his dogs. But this was a completely new experience for him and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Whenever he saw Trent he just wanted to hold him and kiss him, or just _be_ with him and when he wasn’t around him, he was always on his mind.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” AB replied, his voice gentle.

Dale sighed deeply. “No, it’s not,” he told AB. “It’s just…” Dale had what one would call an open personality. He didn’t have a lot of problems talking about his feelings, especially not with AB, whom he had known and trusted for years. But that moment he felt rather uncomfortable, embarrassed maybe because he lacked the experience. “I’m not sure I know how I have to do this,” he admitted, running his hand through his hair as he looked at his friend.

AB smiled brightly. “Dale, you’re already doing it,” he stated. “You have only just realized that you love him,” he went on and patted Dale on knee. “I’m quite sure you already loved him when you came back from India.”

“How do you know that?” Dale asked. He was quite sure that his friend had superpowers, and not just with a cricket bat. He _knew_ things about people, things they didn’t even know about themselves. It was as if he could look straight into people’s minds.

AB shrugged his shoulders in response. “Just the way you talked about him. Or how you smiled when you talked about him,” he said. During the last decade or so he had seen Dale’s romantic partners come and go. None of them had had the effect on him that Trent had. He made Dale _shine_ , for the lack of a better word. “It doesn’t have to change anything. Just continue doing what you were doing before. Be with him, enjoy your time together.”

“Does it ever go away?” Dale asked. “The feeling that you’re having a heart attack whenever they smile. God, I love his smile.”

“It doesn’t,” AB responded, shaking his head in amusement. It was quite obvious that Dale was head over heals in love with Trent. “My heart still skips a beat every time I see Danielle smile or when she says my name. If it’s true love, it’ll never stop.”

“I’m screwed.” Dale covered his face with his hands. He felt completely out of depth. “Do I have to tell him?” he asked, dropping his hands on his lap. “I don’t want to scare him away.”

“You don’t have to tell him if you don’t feel comfortable,” AB answered, shrugging his shoulders. “But I don’t think it will scare him away. He’s a good guy with a good heart. Those kind of people are hard to scare away by telling you love them.”

“It scares me,” Dale instantly replied.

“But you wouldn’t run away from him if he told you he loved you, even if it scares you. Because you’ve got a good heart too,” AB stated with a soft smile. “Just take a couple of deep breaths and calm down. Everything will be fine.”

Dale closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Thanks,” he said, opening his eyes again. “I probably sound absolutely ridiculous.”

“You sound like you’re in love, that’s all,” AB responded and took a sip of his beer. “I’m here for you, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dale nodded and smiled, grateful that AB was his friend.

 


End file.
